Sobre Gratidão e Xícaras de Chá
by lilybraun
Summary: Anos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, Harry Potter ainda tem uma missão a ser cumprida.


**SOBRE GRATIDÃO E XÍCARAS DE CHÁ**

Harry Potter não pôde evitar um arrepio quando se deparou com os grandes portões negros da Mansão Malfoy. Fazia dez anos desde a última – e única – vez em que estivera ali, quando ainda era um adolescente meio desengonçado e carregava nos ombros o peso de ser o único bruxo capaz de destruir o bruxo das trevas mais temido de toda a história, salvando seu mundo da destruição a qual ele estava inexoravelmente fadado se os planos de Lord Voldemort dessem certo. Da último vez, fora até a Mansão como refém: ele e seus amigos, Rony, Hermione e Dino Thomas, estavam sob domínio de um grupo de bruxos que ganhavam a vida caçando os que discordavam das idéias de Lord Voldemort e entregando-os aos fiéis Comensais da Morte, que então se encarregavam de seus destinos da forma mais cruel possível, na maioria das vezes. Mas daquela vez, Harry estava ali por vontade própria. Desde que havia derrotado Voldemort e salvo a bruxandade da destruição, sentia que precisava fazer uma coisa, mas tudo o que aconteceu depois – o lamento pelos mortos na Grande Batalha, a reconstrução de Hogwarts, os intermináveis inquéritos a respeito da guerra a que fora intimado a depor – fizeram com que sua missão fosse sendo mais e mais adiada, até que se tornasse praticamente esquecida. Naquele dia, entretanto, Harry tomara a súbita decisão de que deveria finalmente ir até a Mansão Malfoy e cumprir algo que prometera a si mesmo que iria fazer anos antes.

Lembrando-se de como havia sido quando estivera ali da outra vez, Harry tocou o portão e esperou. No mesmo instante, o ferro se contorceu e formou os contornos de uma bela face de mulher, que falou com uma voz metálica, mas agradável:

- Boa tarde. Você está na Mansão Malfoy. Por favor, quem é e o que deseja?

- Sou Harry Potter. Gostaria de falar com Narcisa Malfoy.

A face se desfez e o portão retornou à sua forma inicial. Harry esperou por alguns intantes, temendo que, talvez, ele ainda não fosse bem-vindo naquela casa e que os portões não fossem se abrir. Quando o bruxo estava prestes a pegar sua varinha e desaparatar, um elfo doméstico com aparência de já ser idoso, mas com roupas limpas e passadas, apareceu com um estalido do lado de dentro do portão e o abriu. O elfo deu um sorriso amável – uma coisa muito estranha em se tratando de um elfo doméstico, Harry não pode deixar de pensar – e cumprimentou-o com sua vozinha esganiçada enquanto abria por mágica os grandes portões da Mansão Malfoy:

- Boa tarde, senhor Potter. A minha senhora Cissy me pediu que o atendesse e o levasse até a sala de estar. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Harry sorriu de volta e seguiu o velho elfo, que dava passadas ágeis para um ser que já tinha tantas rugas em seu rosto, através da estradinha de seixos que levava até a Mansão. Olhando em volta, viu que os jardins eram muito mais bonitos do que a impressão de que o medo havia deixado em sua mente tantos anos atrás: o gramado era amplo e bem cuidado, com uma grama verde-esmeralda que brilhava à luz clara do sol da tarde; diversas árvores com aparência de muito antigas se espalhavam pela propriedade; canteiros de lilases, rosas e margaridas apareciam aqui e ali, espalhando seu perfume pelos jardins; e o que Harry achou mais bonito, num canto quase desprovido de árvores no jardim, um pequeno lago de águas azul-profundas, com cisnes negros, brancos e prateados ao redor e uma pequena cascata de pedras brancas, resplandecia. Quando chegaram à grande casa, o elfo abriu uma das portas brancas com um grande M entalhado e reclinou-se respeitosamente, indicando que Harry entrasse no hall de mármore branco.

Logo que Harry entrou, o velho elfo doméstico fechou a porta e guiou-o até uma sala onde o rapaz não havia estado durante sua curta passagem pela Mansão dos Malfoy: as paredes de um azul-acinzentado muito claro eram recobertas por quadros de pessoas em diversas épocas da história; as janelas, que iam do teto alto até o chão, eram emolduradas por cortinas azul-noite e revelavam uma deslumbrante vista lago que Harry havia visto ainda há pouco; o chão, de mármore também azul, estava forrado por um tapete branco e felpudo. A mobília tinha o aspecto de ser caríssima, mas ainda assim era simples: dois amplos sofás brancos com almofadas azuis, uma mesinha de mogno escuro no centro, algumas cadeiras forradas com veludo no mesmo tom das almofadas do sofá, e, na parede que ficava oposta às janelas, uma grande lareira de mogno e mármore recoberta por porta-retratos. O elfo deixou Harry na grande sala de estar com recomendações de que ficasse à vontade e esperasse, pois logo sua senhora desceria para atendê-lo. Harry agradeceu a gentileza do elfo doméstico e sentou-se num dos sofás brancos, aguardando. Entretanto, a espera foi maior do que ele imaginava: quinze minutos depois, entediado, Harry levantou-se e pôs-se a examinar os quadros e as fotografias que decoravam o ambiente. Não era difícil descobrir que aquelas eram imagens da família Malfoy ao longo de gerações: os quadros monstravam bruxos todos um tanto parecidos com seus cabelos em vários tons de louro e seus olhos em tons que iam do azul claríssimo ao negro, trajando vestes que, pelo que Harry conhecia da história bruxa, remontavam desde a baixa Idade Média até os tempos atuais. Ao examinar as fotografias da lareira, o homem se surpreendeu. Ao contrário dos quadros nas paredes, nos quais todos os retratados mantinham uma postura rígida e orgulhosa, as fotos mostravam uma família em poses comuns: uma jovem, bela e sorridente Narcisa Malfoy usando vestes de casamento, um orgulhoso e muito mais novo Lucius Malfoy segurando um bebê louro, um garotinho sorrindo ao montar sua primeira vassoura, um rapaz louro e sorridente segurando um diploma em meio aos pais. Perdido em devaneios, Harry se assustou ao ouvir uma voz suave dirigindo-se a ele:

- Vejo que se interessou pelas fotografias de minha família, senhor Potter.

Surpreso, Harry se virou e se deparou com a senhora da casa sorrindo para ele. Alta, loura e esguia com suas vestes verdes e elegantes, Narcisa Malfoy ainda podia ser considerada uma mulher bonita, apesar de já ser avó. Ao contrário do olhar de desprezo e desdém do qual se lembrava, o rapaz encontrou um sorriso que, se não podia ser considerado simpático, era no mínimo amável no rosto dela. Com elegância, ela se aproximou de Harry e estendeu-lhe a mão branca e bem cuidada em cumprimento.

- Como vai, senhor Potter?

- Bem, obrigada, senhora, ahm, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu, cumprimentando a mulher.

- Desculpe-me pela demora. Vejo que Dauphin não lhe serviu sequer um chá enquanto o senhor esperava, mas o senhor há de desculpá-lo, ele já está muito velho e não temos recebido muitas visitas desde... Bem, desde outros tempos.

Narcisa bateu duas palmas e, segundos depois, o velho elfo apareceu carregando uma bandeja de prata com um bule de chá, duas xícaras e um prato com bolinhos confeitados. A mulher convidou Harry a se sentar e serviu o chá para o convidado e para si. Depois, com graça, sentou-se no sofá oposto ao que Harry estava sentado e observou-o.

- E me diga, como vai sua esposa, seus filhos? Soube que a adorável Gina está esperando mais um bebê.

Harry estranhou a amabilidade de Narcisa, mas não se surpeendeu. Sabia que os anos de educação Black e de convivência com a alta sociedade bruxa exigiam que uma anfitriã fosse sempre gentil e bem educada com seus visitantes, e que a mulher estava apenas colocando em prática o que havia aprendido em toda a sua vida.

- Estão bem, obrigado. Os garotos estão passando uns dias com os avós em Ottery St. Chapolle, e Gina está com eles. Esperamos uma garotinha para agosto.

- Ah, uma garotinha! Sempre digo que uma família só está completa se nela há uma garotinha para se mimar, enfeitar e tratar como princesa.

Harry sorriu e achou melhor não comentar que tratar a filha como princesa seria a última coisa que Gina consentiria em fazer em toda a sua vida. Narcisa sorriu em retribuição e levou a xícara de chá aos lábios. Depois de sorver um longo gole, encarou Harry com um olhar curioso.:

- Senhor Potter, desculpe minha falta de educação em perguntar-lhe, mas estou curiosíssima: o que fez com que o senhor me procurasse? Não somos parentes, nunca fomos amigos e, honestamente, devo admitir que achei que o elfo estava ficando louco quando anunciou que o senhor estava me esperando. Jamais imaginei que isso fosse acontecer.

O rapaz encarou a mulher durante longos segundos antes de responder. Sabia exatamente o que fez com que, tantos anos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, ele procurasse Narcisa Malfoy: contra todas as suas expectativas, aquela mulher traiu Voldemort, seus seguidores e até mesmo sua família [Harry jamais esqueceria que Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy eram irmãs] e salvou sua vida. Ele sabia que ela havia feito isso com a única intenção de salvar seu filho, Draco, da morte que certamente lhe caberia se o exército do Lorde das Trevas caísse com toda a sua fúria sobre Hogwarts, mas isso não mudava o fato de que, se quisesse, ela poderia ter dito ao Lorde que ele ainda estava vivo naquela noite na Floresta Proibida.

- Eu só queria agradecer. Agradecer por você ter salvo a minha vida, senhora. Depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, eu tinha a intenção de ir conversar com você o mais rápido possível, mas tudo o que aconteceu depois da Batalha não deu espaço para que eu pudesse falar. Sinto muito por ter demorado tantos anos para dizer, mas eu sou realmente grato pelo que a senhora fez naquela noite.

Narcisa observou Harry com o rosto sério. Ela colocou a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja, e mordiscou um bolinho antes de responder, encarando o rapaz com sobriedade:

- Eu fico feliz com o agradecimento, senhor Potter, e muito tocada pelo fato de, tantos anos depois, você ainda se lembrar do que aconteceu naquela noite. Mas devo ser honesta: minha única intenção naquele momento era chegar o mais rápido possível ao castelo e encontrar meu filho. Eu sabia que, se você ainda estivesse vivo, os defensores de Hogwarts não parariam de lutar, e Draco, se ainda estivesse vivo, acabaria sendo morto por algum deles. É verdade que eu nunca acreditei na causa do Lorde das Trevas, nunca quis que os sangue-ruim fossem exterminados, apesar de não gostar deles. Mas era minha obrigação, como esposa, estar ao lado de meu marido. Mas tantas coisas aconteceram... Depois de tudo o que o Lorde havia feito para a minha família, eu obviamente não faria nada para ajudá-lo. Eu só queria meu filho vivo e protegido em meus braços, não me importava mais com o lado que vencesse. Naquela noite, eu apenas fiz o que achei que era o correto.

- Eu sei. Eu sempre soube. Mas a razão pela qual você fez o que fez naquela noite não muda o fato de que isso salvou a minha vida, senhora Malfoy. O amor que você sente pelo seu filho, que fez com que você resolvesse dizer a Voldemort que eu estava morto, acabou sendo o que salvou não só a vida dele, mas a minha também. E por isso eu serei eternamente grato, e gostaria que você soubesse disso, mesmo que você não se sinta merecedora de minha gratidão.

Enquanto falava, Harry foi distraído por um par de olhos castanhos que espiavam por trás da porta. Seguindo o olhar do rapaz, Narcisa abriu um sorriso e disse, com a voz falsamente rigorosa:

- Ora, Scorpius, o que eu já disse sobre ouvir atrás das portas, rapazinho? Venha até aqui e conheça nosso convidado.

Envergonhado e com as bochechas rosadas, o garotinho saiu de onde estava e caminhou até Narcisa. Ele não devia ter mais do que quatro ou cinco anos – a mesma idade de Albus, segundo filho de Harry e Gina –e Harry não teve dúvidas sobre quem seria seu pai: o rosto ovalado, encimado por cabelos louro-platinados, não deixavam dúvidas sobre o fato de ele ser filho de Draco Malfoy. Scorpious olhou envergonhado para a avó, desculpando-se:

- Desculpe, vovó. Eu não queria ser enxerido.

- Tudo bem, querido. Mas agora, seja um bom menino e cumprimente o nosso convidado. Esse é Harry Potter. Ele estudou com seu pai, estavam no mesmo ano.

Harry achou engraçado e singelo o fato de Narcisa tê-lo apresentado ao neto como um dos antigos colegas de escola do pai do garoto; de tudo o que podia ter dito sobre ele, a mulher escolheu apresentá-lo com um fato neutro e corriqueiro sobre o passado. Os olhos de Scorpius brilharam quando ele estendeu a mãozinha rechonchuda para Harry.

- Prazer, senhor, meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy e eu tenho cinco anos. Senhor, você é O Harry Potter? O padrinho de Ted?

- Sim, sou eu. Mas como você conhece Ted?

- Uma vez, a tia Andie veio aqui em casa conversar com a vovó e trouxe o Ted. O Ted é meu primo, sabia? Aí nós fomos brincar e ele me contou tudo sobre o senhor, e contou que vocês vão passear de vassoura, e que o senhor compra mil sorvetes de todos os sabores para ele. Meu pai também me leva para passear de vassoura, e compra sorvetes, mas não de mil sabores, a mamãe não deixa... O Ted é tão legal, né? Os cabelos dele mudam de cor, e o nariz dele fica diferente, e puxa, eu gostaria que a tia Andie viesse mais vezes. – disse o menino de um só fôlego, animado por estar conhecendo o padrinho do primo.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a animação do garoto. Parecia tão estranho que um garotinho tão educado e tão alegre como aquele fosse filho de Draco Malfoy que Harry se pegou imaginando que talvez Draco também tivesse sido daquele jeito quando criança.

- Vou conversar com sua tia Andie e perguntar se ela não pode mandar o Ted vir brincar com você de vez em quando, o que você acha?

- Demais! Nós podemos andar à cavalo, e brincar na casa do árvore que o vovô Lucius construiu pra mim, e comer toooooodos os bolinhos que Daulphin fizer, e...

- Vocês podem, sim, mas antes de planejar as travessuras que você e seu primo farão quando ele vier aqui, acho que você deveria arrumar seu quarto, mocinho. Daulphin me contou que todos os seus bruxinhos de chumbo estão espalhados pelo chão. – Narcisa disse, reprimindo uma sorriso e tentando parecer séria para o neto.

Scorpius bufou.

- 'Tá bom, vó. Eu vou. Tchau, senhor Potter! Não esqueça de pedir pra tia Andie pro Ted poder vir me visitar, hein?

Scorpius roubou um bolinho do prato em cima da mesinha e saiu correndo pela sala. Harry ouviu seus passinhos subindo escada acima e, sorrindo, disse para Narcisa:

- Seu neto é uma criança adorável, senhora Malfoy.

Com um suspiro, Narcisa respondeu:

- Sim, Scorpius é uma criança maravilhosa – o que me faz pensar, senhor Potter, que nossos papéis estão invertidos nessa conversa.

Sem entender o que a mulher quis dizer com aquilo, Harry encarou-a confuso. Narcisa continuou, com uma voz tão sincera que Harry mal podia acreditar que saía da boca da mulher que um dia ele havia odiado:

- Quem devia agradecê-lo sou eu. Se Scorpius está aqui, é porque Draco não foi condenado a ir para Azkaban por ter colaborado com o Lord das Trevas. E se Draco não foi condenado, é porque você depôs a favor dele no julgamento. Você não tinha obrigação alguma de depor nem a favor de Draco, nem a favor de Lucius, mas o fez. Você foi honrado e leal, e se você me é grato por ter salvo sua vida, sou-lhe mais grata ainda por ter evitado que as pessoas que eu mais amo na minha vida passassem o resto da vida apodrecendo na prisão.

Uma lágrima furtiva correu pelo belo rosto de Narcisa Malfoy antes que ela conseguisse evitar. Retomando seus modos educados de anfitriã, ela ofereceu:

- Mais chá, senhor Potter?

Harry refletiu sobre o que a mulher havia acabado de dizer. Em partes, era verdade: embora o depoimento de Harry tivesse sido decisivo na liberação dos Malfoy, Potter sabia que não havia dito nada além da verdade em seu depoimento, pois, apesar de no início estarem do lado de Voldemort, nem Draco nem Lucius haviam tomado parte na batalha final, o que anulava a acusação de que ambos estiveram envolvidos nas mortes dos defensores de Hogwarts que haviam padecido na batalha. Ao depor a favor dos dois, Harry havia feito apenas o que considerava correto. De repente, se sentiu mais próximo a Narcisa Malfoy do que podia imaginar: um era extremamente grato ao outro, mas nem ele, nem ela haviam feito nada além do que julgavam ser o correto para merecerem aquela gratidão.

Harry deu um sorriso compreensivo para Narcisa Malfoy e aceitou mais uma xícara do chá que ela oferecia, pensando que, no final das contas, depois de tantos anos, vilões e mocinhos acabavam se tornando mais parecidos do que se podia imaginar.

* * *

**N/A:** oi, gente! Mais uma vez, estou aqui compartilhando uma das minhas historinhas com vocês. Eu pensei em escrevê-la assim que li Relíquias da Morte, mas como tantas outras, essa história se perdeu na minha cabeça e acabou saindo só hoje.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!

:*

Lily.


End file.
